


Dreams of Ygraine

by tetsubinatu



Category: Phryne Fisher - Greenwood
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 06:05:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetsubinatu/pseuds/tetsubinatu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phryne has a surprising dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams of Ygraine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Toft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toft/gifts).



> Just a small piece of Yuletide Madness inspired by your prompt. I hope you like it.

The Honourable Miss Phryne Fisher came to the conclusion that she was dreaming. It was not her surroundings that gave it away - she had been to many a dance at the Town Hall, and the festive decorations were just as well-intentioned and in need of refurbishment as ever; the lighting just as erratic - bright and cheerful at the front and rather less so in the alcoves.

Some of those alcove lights had clearly been sabotaged, as Phryne well knew. She was standing in just such an alcove now.

Not five yards away, on the dance floor, Hugh and Dot danced together, Hugh's broad shoulders handsome inside his slightly ill-fitting suit and Dot neat in chocolate brown at his shoulder. Their attention was fixed on each other, and Phryne felt a wave of warmth at the sight.

Jack and his missus could be seen past the dancing couple's silhouette, deep in conversation with the Lord Mayor. To judge by Jack's gestures they were discussing orchids. Jack would not be so relaxed and ebullient were the topic anything he was less passionate about. All perfectly normal, Phryne thought.

No, the reason that Phryne was so sure that she was dreaming was her company in the alcove. Not the elegant Lin Chung or even some pretty boy picked up for the night but a lithe blonde almost dressed in something draped and sea-coloured that clearly came from Paris. As Phryne wondered, the young woman slipped a cool slender hand between Phryne's thighs and began a slow, practiced motion where it did the most good.

Phryne gasped, the taste of champagne sharp in her throat as she leaned forward, parting foam-coloured tulle to reveal a small, perfectly pink nipple for her to nip and nuzzle.

"Who _are_ you?" she breathed, but her question went unanswered as her companion let out a little cry of pleasure, her fingers slipping a little at their task. Then Phryne's tongue was lapping at air as the mysterious woman dropped gracefully to the floor before pushing aside Phryne's sequinned gown to supplement fingers with her mouth.

Phryne's vision blurred, light and music from the dancefloor washing over her in waves as she crested to the feel of teeth and tongue and fingers, all dedicated to her pleasure. She cried out into her own forearm, her head and shoulders braced against the smooth sandstone wall and her pleasure protracted by small encouragements from her companion.

"Remember me," the woman said, as Phryne's vision cleared. Standing up she turned her head to reveal a classic profile, complemented with artful golden curls. The light gleamed golden around her and Phryne woke up.

The light was indeed golden outside her bedroom window, and it was shining in her eyes. Dot must have forgotten to close the blind last night.

Phryne sank back into her pillows with the satisfaction of a well-fed cat. What an interesting dream that had been. She had never suspected herself of Sapphic leanings, but perhaps it was an avenue worth exploring.

If she could find any woman in Melbourne as elegant and talented as her dream-lover, that was.

If not, Lin Chung would be back in three weeks - and there were a still a great many beautiful and susceptible young men in Melbourne, after all.


End file.
